


silent scream

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lounged casually in the chair, watching Hope struggle to carry out his request. Really, it wasn’t that difficult. All Hope had to do was fly or jump as good as Jessica Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silent scream

He lounged casually in the chair, watching Hope struggle to carry out his request. Really, it wasn’t that difficult. All Hope had to do was fly or jump as good as Jessica Jones.

Damn girl couldn’t even get halfway there. It was almost too embarrassing to watch and Kilgrave played with the idea of telling Hope to stop. Might as well let Hope save what little dignity she had left in regards to her track and field skills.

“Oh come on, Hope! I know you can do better than that! You’re supposed to be a track and field star. Are you telling me you can’t jump any higher than that?” Kilgrave scoffed. “Well you’re certainly no Jessica Jones but I expected better from popular up-and-coming athlete, Hope Schlottman.”

Hope locked eyes with Kilgrave, eyes wide and full of something he didn’t much care to figure out. Her movements increased and that look in Hope’s eyes switched to determination to please. Or perhaps it was that competitive streak from her days running on the track.

Either way, it was a sight to watch. Hope was almost starting to become interesting to him now. It was too bad Kilgrave had errands to run.

“Now that’s more like it, Hope. Keep that up until I come back and maybe you’ll be as good as Jessica.”

He walked towards the hotel door but turned towards Hope. “And your vow of silence is over as soon as I’ve closed the door behind me. Please do let it all out your cries and frustrations, Hope. Keeping it in isn’t healthy, you know. I don’t know what I was thinking telling you that.”

Kilgrave walked out and closed the door behind him just in time to hear Hope let out a loud scream followed by a sob of frustration.


End file.
